Luring the Fisherman
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Abigail decides to lose her virginity. Unbeknownst to Will, he's been chosen for her deflowering.


**A/N: **Believe it or not, this idea came to me when I saw Kacey Rohl's flower crown pic. Why? Well, I guess because I'm a pervert, because I'm sure most people didn't look at it and go, "Fishing gear? Hey, Will fishes... Will & Abigail fishing = awkward tent sex." Yeah, just me? Thought so.

Anyway, I originally wanted to give some deep and meaningful back story, but I grew impatient and decided to just write smut. The end. The first part is Abigail attempting to get Will to sleep with her, and the second part will be of them actually succumbing.

P.S. I couldn't think of a good title, so I just went with their lure/fisherman dynamic. I actually think The Lure and the Fisherman is a pretty cool ship name, but it's kind of a dumb title for a smutty fic. lol Ah, well. Hope you enjoy, regardless!

CH 1: An Honest Mistake

Abigail yawned, tired and achy after having fished all day with Will. Normally she wouldn't have bothered with any so-called "bonding experiences," but in this case, she'd mostly come because she thought it'd piss off her father. Despite his death, she liked to think he could still see her…that he could still disapprove and get enraged at her decisions.

And boy, did she have a decision in mind for tonight…

Biting her lower lip, Abigail spared Will a sidelong glance and huddled in closer to him, leaning against his shoulder for some much-needed body warmth. She felt him tense in surprise, then he shyly, uncertainly slipped an arm around her waist. She shivered. His heat transferred to her smaller frame and she sighed, snuggling in closer as she paused to blow on her hands.

"You cold?"

"You're not?" she fired back, wrinkling her numb nose as she glanced up at him.

"Touché," he muttered. "Wanna call it a night?"

"Um…ok," she agreed. Watching after him in disappointment, Abigail tried not to sulk as Will turned and crawled into their tent to get ready for bed. She didn't know why she'd chosen Will, nor why she'd chosen _tonight_ to lose her virginity, but she didn't want to keep what her father had fought so hard to preserve. Growing up, Abigail hadn't had any boyfriends because of his overprotectiveness, so she'd naturally failed to be deflowered. Now that she was free, she felt it was only natural to celebrate by becoming a woman.

After a brief period of time, Will poked his head out of the tent and spared her a shy smile. "Your turn," he announced. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

"Of course you will," Abigail said. "It's not like you've got anywhere else to go."

Moving around him, she smirked as he got out of her way and left her to her own devices. Deciding that she'd leave the disrobing to later, she waited a few minutes, then called out to him, "Ok, you can come back in now."

Will waited a bit longer than was necessary – did he really think she'd call him in when she was naked? – then he crawled into the tent, keeping his eyes averted as he rummaged around and re-adjusted their sleeping bags. "Let me know if you need any more blankets," he told her.

Abigail nodded, then slid into her bedding with a sigh. "Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Abby." He pressed a clumsy kiss to her forehead, then awkwardly rolled over onto his side of the tent. Abigail smothered a snort. If he was this shy now, she couldn't wait to see how he'd react later on…

* * *

A few hours later, the campfire had died down to a warm glow of embers. Abigail knew that it was time to take action.

She watched Will sleep with hooded, observant eyes, her body scooting in closer as a flutter of excitement stirred within her core. With shaking hands, Abigail gripped the hem of her sweater and lifted it over her head, now revealing her pale, taut breasts within the warm firelight. After wriggling out of her jeans, she shivered as the cool night air caused her nipples to harden to a painful rigidity.

Now crawling toward Will on her hands and knees, Abigail tried her best to slow the soft, excited pants of her breathing. Would he awaken? What would he say if he found her like this, breasts exposed and nipples erect? Would he want her?

Cheeks flushed with desire, Abigail reached out and grasped Will's wrist, then slowly, carefully lifted his arm so that he could unknowingly touch her. Curving his fingers around her petite breast, she shivered at the sensation of his rough skin brushing against her sensitive nipple. She gave a soft moan, only to freeze when she realized she might have been too loud.

Will didn't even stir. Emboldened, Abigail pulled back his blankets and released his hand, her heart pounding as she lifted a leg and straddled him without touching. Will sighed softly, but still he did not awaken. Abigail swallowed. Careful not to sit on his lap, she leaned all her weight forward until she gazed down at him, then hovered her mouth over his soft, parted lips. She wanted so badly to kiss him in that moment…to roll her hips urgently into his crotch and make him gasp.

"Will," she whispered, testing his consciousness. _"Will?"_

He failed to respond, his breathing calm and gentle as ever. Encouraged, Abigail brushed the hair back from his face and dipped her head down, her lips sliding along his jaw before her tongue darted out against his pulse. He tasted salty against her tongue. She heard Will groan, then he shifted slightly beneath her, something hard and thick prodding urgently against her thigh. Wait a minute…was that…?

_"Abby…"_

She froze, her eyes wide and fearful as she fought for breath. When she gazed down at him again, she realized that he was still fast asleep. Confused over this discovery, Abigail leaned forward and blinked when he said her name again, though this time his utterance was accompanied by a soft, subconscious jerk of the hips. She stifled a cry when he bucked against her clit.

Blushing and gripping at his shirt, Abigail trembled and wondered if he was having a sexy dream…a sexy dream about _her._ Normally she wouldn't dare to hope for such things, but the fact that he'd whispered her name – not once, but _twice_ – was pretty damn encouraging. Maybe she should wake him up…

Biting her lip, Abigail shifted slightly before lowering back down to his level. It started with a soft, barely there kiss – a slight brushing of her mouth against his. When she pulled back to observe him for a reaction, she became appeased when he didn't move or snap at her. Moving in again, Abigail fastened her lips more firmly to his, though this kiss was much wetter and intense than the last. Feeling his mouth open up beneath hers, she slipped her tongue between his lips and tensed when she heard him groan. Did that mean he liked it? Or was he still asleep?

Curious as to how far she could take this, Abigail bit her lip and moved back, now daring to sit upon his sturdy erection. Will shot up then as though attached to a spring. With his arms pin-wheeling about, he dizzily blinked the sleep from his eyes and gasped when he realized who was on his lap. "A-_Abigail? _ W-what…what are you doing? Why…_why…?"_ Trailing off, his mouth fell agape when he realized she was naked, save for the panties adorning her slender frame. When she arched back in surprise, her breasts became more pronounced within the pale moonlight. They were small, but rounded, and when he realized he'd been staring for far longer than what was appropriate, he immediately looked away.

"Abigail," he weakly warned, "Abby, you should be in bed…"

"I just wanted to thank you," she whispered, her voice low and dulcet. "You saved my life, Will… Doesn't that mean you deserve something I can't give anyone else?"

Oh, sweet Jesus…surely she didn't mean…?

Lurching more fully upright, Will tried to move out from underneath Abigail's weight, but she was immovable. She locked her knees securely around his hips.

"Let me reward you," she purred. In trashy romance novels, didn't the hero always get a good fucking? She didn't see why now should be any different. It was only an added bonus that it'd piss off her dead father.

With a pleased little smile, Abigail wriggled out of her panties and managed to slip them off, the acrobatics stimulating her clit as she writhed against Will's bulge. With her palms resting on either side of his waist, she leaned forward and began to drag her throbbing slit across his shaft, his head knocking back against his pillow as he gave a strangled cry.

Grabbing hold of her undulating waist, Will's face turned pink from the exertion of trying to keep her at bay. Abigail, unfortunately, was far too persistent. He gasped when she impatiently nudged her hips into his arousal. Even through his thin boxer briefs, he could feel her slick, sopping wetness beginning to coat him as she moved. Each grind against his cock caused him to jerk as her essence seeped through the material. When he glanced down at their thrusting hips, his eyelids fluttered when he spotted the wet, shiny streak that she'd deliberately rubbed off on him.

"Abby," he finally managed to choke out, "Abby, _stop."_

"Can't," she gasped, her expression agonized as her hips continued to jerk and grind. "I'm almost…I…I think I'm going to…" Crying out, her movements grew more feverish and desperate as Will began to thrust up between her thighs. She could hear his sharp, panicked breaths punctuating their actions, his chest rising and falling as he gripped at the blankets. By now he felt a building pressure in his groin and he arched his back, practically sobbing as Abigail continued to slide up and down the length of him.

"Let me see it," she begged, still driving her cunt against his cock as she peeled at his boxers. "I wanna feel you…"

"N-no," Will choked, his face flushed as he helplessly arched into her touch. "Abby, please…"

"It's ok, Will," she purred, now circling her hand around his girth. "I know you want this…you said my name in your sleep."

Practically hyperventilating, Will felt as if the tent were spinning as his mind desperately tried to come up with a plan. Unfortunately for him, the maddening distraction of Abigail's soft, nimble fingers stroking and tugging on his shaft kept him from making any logical decisions. It nauseated him how much he wanted her.

Finally, he came up with a desperate solution: in order to keep Abigail from sinking down onto his hard, throbbing cock, he'd have to distract her with another option.

Eyes earnest and pleading, he pried her hands off his shaft and said, "Abby, I…I won't fuck you, b-but I…I'll eat you out, if a first time experience is what you're looking for. I promise it can be just as good."

Abigail pouted, allowing him to hold tightly onto her wrists. What the hell was his problem? Any other man with a hard-on would _love_ to slip his cock between her tight, warm cunt lips, so why was he being so resistant? Did he not find her attractive?

"No other man will want me," Abigail feebly said, hoping to lay on the guilt.

"I…I want you," Will assured her. It horrified him to realize that it wasn't a lie. Desiring his own ward was _wrong_ and _disgusting _and _immoral,_ yet in spite of all this, he couldn't deny that he'd always held a bizarre attraction for the girl.

Lying back down, Will exhaled and tugged on her hips. "Go on, Abby," he weakly urged. "Come sit on my face."

Abigail appeared a little shocked by his request, and in turn he flushed beneath her wide-eyed scrutiny. After only a moment's hesitation, she moved so that her knees were now bracketing his head, her body quivering a bit as she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she felt a light, barely there flick of his tongue against her slit, she jerked and stifled a gasp. His fingers dug into her hips and she relaxed, her back arching as she began to grind into his open mouth.

Will trembled. Despite the warning bells going off in his mind, the primordial part of him was thrilled by her clean scent and taste. Her warm, wet slickness coated his lips, tongue and stubble as he worked himself into her delicate little cunt. He felt his cock twitch impatiently when she cried out.

Devouring her with a hint of desperation, Will closed his eyes and immersed himself in her fragrant wetness. With his tongue lashing feverishly against her clit, Abigail harshly bucked into his mouth as he dragged his slick appendage back toward her entrance. Gripping her ass, he urgently tugged on her writhing body, trying to drive his tongue as deeply into her cunt as possible. Abigail's soft, feverish pants soon turned into weak mewling sounds as her nails clawed at his shoulders. He felt so damn _good_ inside her, so it made her wonder how good his cock would feel. The thought made her slick folds wetter.

Crying out when Will's tongue drilled even deeper, she squirmed and blushed as she felt his appendage rotate and thrash around inside her. His hand came between her legs then, and she saw stars when his thumb rubbed rapidly back and forth across her clit. She was ready to disengage and ride him into the ground, slamming up and down on his cock until she got her damn release.

"Ah…ah…" Breasts heaving, Abigail threw her head back and moaned when her slick, elastic heat began to flex and grip around Will's lashing tongue. She felt him dig his nails into her hips and he groaned, the vibration adding to her pleasure as she came hard inside his mouth.

Practically wilting from the experience, Abigail shakily rocked back onto her haunches and heaved a breath, her eyes wild and heavy-lidded as she watched Will sit up. His tongue skimmed across his lips, licking away at her essence before he wiped off the rest with his shirt collar. The sight made her blush.

"Will, I…"

"Don't," he pleaded. "Let's just…let's forget about it, ok?"

"But you're still turned on…"

"I'll be fine."

"B-but I could-"

"Go to _sleep,"_ he hissed, the sternness to his tone shocking her senseless. He'd never raised his voice at her in all their time together. She assumed it was because he was upset – because he'd succumbed to something that ashamed him – but she didn't let this deter her. Sooner or later, he'd fuck her.

Will got up then, and Abigail watched him as he stumbled off somewhere beyond her line of vision. Even though she couldn't see him anymore, she could still hear him, a warm, throbbing heat filling her cunt when she heard his staggered, excited breathing. He was getting off behind a tree. Why wouldn't he let her take care of his erection?

When Will finally returned to the campsite, his face was flushed and his chest was heaving. "Get dressed," he urged. "We're going home."

Abigail was alarmed. "Oh, but…but what about-?"

"I'm not going to fuck you, Abigail, so I'd suggest getting that idea out of your head right now. What I did was disgusting, and I'm sorry for it."

"I'm not sorry…"

Appearing pained, Will tried to ignore her imploring eyes as he turned away from her. "I'll be packing up the tent," he muttered. "Just…just get dressed and wait for me in the car."

Sullen and peevish, Abigail grabbed her clothes and began to furiously get dressed. What a fucking prick. It wasn't _her_ fault that he was a dirty old pervert – instead of taking his frustrations out on her, he should've just succumbed and given her what she wanted. That way they'd both be happy. As far as she was concerned, Will's uptight behavior was further proof that he needed to get laid, and she'd make damn sure it happened. Even if Abigail had to take him by force, she'd fuck him.

Appeased by her thoughts, Abigail spared Will one last glance before heading toward the car parked in the distance. Now all she needed was a new plan…

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely, but please keep any hateful comments about the pairing to yourself. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
